


Drabbles 2016

by Garnigal



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnigal/pseuds/Garnigal
Summary: Open_on_Sunday drabbles 2016





	1. Empty Room

She keeps the door closed.

They think she wants her privacy; she’s a teenager, after all. Mother reminisces about her past. Father mutters about weddings. Siblings just roll their eyes.

She lets them think what they will, and steals out into the night with nothing more than a stick and a crucifix, leaving behind an empty room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They keep the door closed. 

They pretend nothing changed; though fear and grief fills this house. Mother cries. Father yells. Siblings sit silently, too sad to roll their eyes.

They each touch the door when they pass it, pretending the room isn’t empty.


	2. Pet Name

Her first nicknames came from her parents, which was odd, considering they’d named her in the first place. But Buffy was always Little Dancer to her Dad, and Ragamuffin to her Mom, though none of them could remember when it started. Her sister, aunts, uncles, grandparents and cousins all had a different name for her, names that told her she was loved and cared for, special in a way that no one else could claim.

But one by one, those people dropped out of her life. One by one, the names fell away.

Until all the was left was Slayer.


End file.
